As this type of blood pressure meter, for example, a blood pressure meter as disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP H09-101220A) is known that includes a pressure sensor module including a tubular inlet pipe integrally formed on a bottom surface of a package incorporating a pressure sensor so as to protrude from the bottom surface. The pressure sensor module package is attached onto an upper surface of a circuit substrate, with the inlet pipe extending down to the circuit substrate through a through hole formed in advance in the circuit substrate. The inlet pipe is connected to a cuff via an elongated tube (connecting pipe).
Also, for recent blood pressure meters, in particular, wrist-worn blood pressure meters, there is a growing need to produce miniaturized products. For example, Patent Document 2 (JP 2013-220187A) discloses a wrist-worn blood pressure meter in which a fluid bladder enclosed in a blood pressure measurement cuff and a pressure sensor are disposed in a stacked manner in a thickness direction, with a fluid path (corresponding to the inlet pipe described above) being provided in a straight manner between the fluid bladder and the pressure sensor. With this configuration, a miniaturized and thinner product is achieved.